Berries & Cream
by pokingdots
Summary: ‘I’m about to die…’ Kirk thought, jumping off of Uhura and holding up his hands in fear. “Spock, before you get the wrong idea, I came in here and-“ He was cut off as Spock punched him square in the face.


This is my first Star Trek fanfiction… Hope I don't mess it up :P

I do not own Star Trek because if I did, I'm pretty sure the Trekkies would have found me by now… -looks out window just to make sure-

* * *

'Doctor McCoy is going to kill me,' a very pale and fear stricken cadet thought as he scurried around on his hands and knees on the cool-tiled laboratory floor.

A small team had just recently explored a tropical planet in the Beta sector and brought back various plants, insects, and animals to study and learn from. Cadet Marshall was in charge of feeding all the animals and insects samples of Earth food, seeing what their reactions would be. He had opened the cage of a very large insect and turned his back for only a second but in that one second, the critter escaped and, from what Cadet Marshall was starting to guess, disappeared into thin air.

"Come here little buggy… I don't feel like dying today, please," he begged to the invisible bug, glancing under a metal table. He was startled when he heard the door suddenly open in the lab, standing up quickly and banging his head on the metal table.

"Cadet! What the hell are you doing on the floor?" McCoy asked, his face graced with his usual gruff expression.

Marshall sheepishly grinned, trying to ignore the pulsing pain that was rolling over his skull. "I dropped my pen, sir. I found it though!" He quickly grabbed a pen out of his pocket, holding it up to show some sort of proof to the doctor. McCoy rolled his eyes and headed back to his office. The cadet sighed in relief because the doctor didn't notice the empty open cage. He began his search on the floor again but froze when he suddenly heard McCoy enter the room again.

"Cadet Marshall… Why is that cage empty?" He said through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing at the young man. The cadet swallowed what felt like a rock and said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Oops?"

Sigh. A pair of eyes shifted around the bridge. No movement.

Another sigh but more forced. Again, no reaction.

Kirk inhaled deeply and let out a long and loud sigh.

"Is something troubling you, sir?" Spock asked from his station, his eyes never leaving his console.

"Who would have thought that being the captain of the Enterprise would be so boring sometimes?" He said, sliding down in his chair, swiveling it back and forth lazily. They were travelling at warp speed towards a Federation colony to drop off the samples from the planet to be studied. Kirk watched the large window in front of him, the blackness of space only making him even more bored. He sighed again, turning his chair around to face his first officer. Something caught his eyes, making him stop mid-turn.

"Spock, where's Lieutenant Uhura?" He asked, his eyes glancing over to the Vulcan.

"She is not scheduled for duty for another 20 minutes. She will most likely be in the shower at the moment," Spock said in his usual monotone but calm voice. The corners of Kirk's mouth quirked up, a smug face on.

"I'm fascinated that you know her showering patterns so well, Spock," he chuckled. The Vulcan said nothing in response like Kirk was hoping him to. The captain noticed, much to his own satisfaction though, the slightest shade of green on the tips of the First Officer's ears.

"Well! I'm going to go crazy if I have to sit here another minute. I'm going to grab something to munch on. Spock, you're in charge," Kirk stated, launching himself out of his chair. "Yes captain," the Vulcan said, turning away from his own console to face the bridge and take command.

Kirk left the Mess Hall, a large bowl of strawberries covered in whip cream in his hands. He eyed it hungrily, his left hand itching to scoop some onto his spoon and devour right there in the hallway. However, he wanted to show restraint and eat it once he was back on the bridge.

'Well, one bite won't kill me,' he thought, quickly digging the spoon in the strawberry goodness. He was lifting it towards his mouth when he suddenly heard a loud, terrified scream. The spoon smacked into his mouth from shock, getting cream all over his lips. He turned toward the source, hearing it once again. He ran towards it, stopping in front of a door.

"Emergency open!" he shouted, the door flying open at his command. He ran into the room, stopping at the site in front of him. "Oh holy fuck…" Kirk mumbled, his mouth falling open.

There stood Lieutenant Uhura, wrapped only in a red towel, her face pale from fear, and her chocolate eyes staring down at her chest. Kirk's eyes were drawn there but not for the usual reason they would be. On her chest was a large, very ugly looking yellow spider.

"Captain…" She whispered, her voice shaking from the obvious terror she was experiencing at the moment. "Help me."

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. What to do! Damn it Jim! Think!' He took a step towards his Lieutenant but stopped when he saw the spider tense up. "Okay, just… don't move," he said, not sure what exactly he should do. Uhura was visibly shaking now, sweat beads forming on her brow.

While he was trying to come up with a plan to get the thing off her chest, the spider had other plans. Suddenly, the large hairy creature jumped from the Lieutenant's chest through the air and landed in Kirk's delectable bowl of strawberries and cream. He yelled in shock and threw the bowl. This happened to be right at Uhura. The berries, cream and spider smacked into her, making her lose her balance. She screamed again since the spider was back on her and because she was now falling.

"Uhura!" Kirk shouted, racing over to her but he slipped on a piece of strawberry. The spider jumped out of the way just has Kirk fell on top of Uhura.

The bridge was silent except for the beeps coming from the surrounding machines and the soft hum of the ship flying through space at the speed of light. This was shattered when a scream ripped through the silence. Everyone froze from shock. When the other scream came, Sulu jumped up.

"Sir! That sounded like Lieutenant Uhura! We should go-" He stopped, his eyes staring at the empty chair where the First Officer previously was. Sulu was impressed how fast the Vulcan moved. 'I really hope she just slipped in the shower. Otherwise, I fear for her attacker's life,' he thought sitting back down at his panel. He reassured everyone that Spock would take care of it and hoping that the first murder wasn't about to be committed on the Enterprise.

Spock ran down the corridors, his green blood pounding in his ears. Once he heard her scream, he was racing down the hallways. His heart was pounding in his chest, his eyes black from the feelings of rage, fear and protectiveness running through his veins. As he got closer, he pulled out his gun. Usually he would let the person talk first. But not when it came to Uhura.

"Computer, open door," he commanded, his usual calm voice laced with rage. As the door opened, he ran inside but stopped at the sight he was greeted with.

Uhura was on her back, moaning. Her chest, neck and mouth were covered with a red fruit and a white cream that was slowly turning pink from the juice. She obviously just came from the shower since she was still wrapped in a towel. Kirk was lying on top of her; his mouth was covered in the same cream and fruit that was spread over Uhura's body. His body was pinning her down and they were both moaning.

The grip on his gun tightened so much, his knuckles were ghost white from the grip. Kirk and Uhura looked up at the same time when they heard Spock's ragged breathes. They both had shock on their face but Kirk's face was also graced with pure fear from the look the Vulcan was giving him.

'I'm about to die…' He thought, jumping off of Uhura and holding up his hands in fear. "Spock, before you get the wrong idea, I came in here and-" He was cut off as Spock punched him square in the face, making Kirk stumble back a few feet. The Vulcan grabbed the man around his neck and lifted him off the ground. He choked and grabbed his First Officer's wrist, trying to pry his hand away but it was futile.

"Explain yourself Captain. _NOW_!" Spock said, his voice so full of rage that Kirk paled right there on the spot.

Through Spock's choking grasp, he muttered, "Scream… Came…in… Spider… chest… Tried…to help… Slipped… Still alive," he choked out, gasping for breath. Spock pieced the words together and relaxed his grip only slightly on the captain but still held him suspended. His eyes scanned the room, trying to acquire the creature. However, upon hearing Uhura scream again, he knew where the spider was. Whipping around, he saw the spider jump off the counter and lunge at her, his eyes narrowing at the creature. He shot with precision, hitting the spider directly. The yellow bug exploded all over the counter, its inky, black blood staining the granite countertop.

Uhura looked at Spock, her face filling with relief, shock and love. Spock's eye softened at seeing her. "Are you injured?" He asked, ignoring the fact that Kirk was starting to turn purple.

"Just a slight bruise from being tackled by Kirk but otherwise fine," she said, trying to reassure the still fuming Vulcan. She noticed their captain slowly fading into unconsciousness. "_Ashal-veh_, you're killing him."

Spock turned towards Kirk, a glare returning to his features. With an angry sigh, he released his grip and sent Kirk tumbling to the floor. Jim gasped desperately for air, struggling to sit up.

"You… bastard!" He coughed out each word between large gasps of air. Spock simply just turned his back to the captain and knelt besides Uhura. He brushed his fingers against her temple, caressing her skin and mind with his touch. She sighed happily, closing her eyes. "Thank you for rescuing me," she mumbled, brushing her lips gently against his.

"Of course Nyota," he whispered back, kissing her back,

"Um... Ex…cuse me?!" Kirk yelled or attempted to yell. The two simply turned at him, the Vulcan with a glare on and the woman with a look of pity and amusement on.

"Thank you for originally coming to my rescue even though you failed miserably… Jim," Uhura said, finally using his first name.

He smiled through his gasps. "Any…time… Nyota," he winked and slowly stood up. He swore he heard the faintest possessive growl coming from Spock but decided to ignore it. "I'll send… someone… to clean… this up," he stated, slowly walking towards the door. He opened his communicator and punched the buttons to connect with McCoy. "Hey… Bones. I found one… of your… _critters_." The door shut behind him, leaving the two alone.

"Now, I have to take another shower," Uhura said with the hint of annoyance in her voice. She swiped a clump of strawberry cream from her collar bone and held it up to inspect it. She suddenly felt Spock's warm hand grab her hand gently and bring the finger towards him.

"Since you are injured, it is only logical that I help you in the shower." He licked the cream off her finger, his one eyebrow quirking as Uhura moaned ever so slightly. Spock lifted Uhura off the ground, his fingers gently caressing her exposed skin. She leaned for a kiss as they entered the bedroom, heading towards the bathroom. The door slid shut just as the red towel was thrown to the bedroom floor.

'Where the _hell_ did it go?!' Cadet Marshall thought, returning to the lab after searching the hallways for the creature. As he stepped inside, he heard McCoy yelling at someone on his communicator.

"I'm a doctor, not a janitor! I'm busy over here!" He shouted, his brows furrowing in annoyance. "I don't care if I was in charge of the specimens! I'm not the one who-" He stopped and turned around. His eyes met Cadet Marshall who froze under the gaze. An evil grin was on the doctor's face now, making the young man swallow in fear. "Never mind. I'll send someone over in a few minutes. McCoy out," he said, closing the communicator. The doctor and cadet stared at each other for a minute before the doctor broke the silence.

"I suggest you find yourself a mop," McCoy said, amused at the cadet's pale complexion.

"You know, you really can't hate Kirk too much," Nyota sighed, snuggling closer to Spock's warm body. Her head was tucked under his chin, her fingers drawing circles on his chest, making him grumble in his chest with pleasure. "You seemed to enjoy the strawberries and cream a lot. " She smiled and looked up at Spock.

He lazily stroked her hair and raised an eyebrow to her comment but his eyes glittered with pleasure, fulfillment, desire and amusement. "Indeed. Perhaps I should ask him for other delectable combinations." He rolled on top of her, kissing her lightly on her temple. "However, next time I shall put the substances on you, not Jim," he said, making Uhura laugh and she pulled him down into a berry flavored kiss.

* * *

Well that was fun Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if Spock was a little of OOC for some. This is my first time writing as him so I've got to get used to it. Reviews are always lovely.

Until next time lovelies,

Faerie


End file.
